


Intimacies

by afteriwake



Category: Doctor Who, Murder in Suburbia (TV), Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Amused Amy, Background Case, Blind Date, Dancing in the Rain, Developing Relationship, Drabble Collection, Drunk Sherlock, Established Irene Adler/Anthea, Established Relationship, Established Sally Donovan/Mycroft Holmes, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Sherlock, Kissing in the Rain, Mycroft Has a Goldfish, POV Kate "Ash" Ashurst, POV Molly Hooper, POV Nyota Uhura, POV Sally Donovan, Picnics, Reconciliation, Relationship History, Sabotage, Second Chances, Shaving, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Sings, Snowed In, Touching, Towels, Trickster Mode, Uhura Loves Spock, kiss on the head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: A collection of drabbles about intimate moments...in all their forms.





	Intimacies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chitarra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chitarra/gifts), [GlowingMechanicalHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/gifts), [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> These are all answers to asks I received on my Tumblr about intimate (though not necessarily erotic) moments between various couples.

**Share And Share Alike**  
_[Irene/Anthea – pubic hair shaving](http://penaltywaltz.tumblr.com/post/158619696238/taking-sherlock-fic-prompts) _

Irene trailed her finger down the top of Andrea’s bath sheet, which was currently wrapped around her lover. “So. I see you used up the last of the coconut oil,” she said with an amused smile on her face.

“It was time to shave,” Andrea said, continuing to comb out her hair so it wouldn’t tangle. “And you know the advice is to use coconut oil for smoothness and to irritate the skin less.”

“You are so considerate, my dear,” she said, kissing the top of her head. She sniffed slightly and smiled into her hair. “Coconut shampoo and conditioner as well. When did _that_ arrive in my bathroom?”

“I brought it with me,” she said, her hand stilling. “I was thinking that perhaps I could leave that here. And maybe some of my more functional knickers and bras.”

Irene set her chin on top of Andrea’s head, looking into the mirror as Andrea did, a warm smile on her face. “So we’re more than an occasional fling, I take it,”

“I was hoping,” she said.

“Well, then it’s only fair if I leave things at your home. Perhaps some coconut oil of my own and a razor to start?” She began to massage Andrea’s shoulders, making her way to the tucked in part of the towel. “After all, we do spend so much of our time with nothing at all on, it might be silly to keep lingerie there.”

“But clothing?” Andrea asked, watching in the mirror as Irene undid her towel.

“Your closet and my closet can share,” she said as she undid the towel, and the two shared matching satisfactory smiles in the mirror’s reflection

**Perfect Presents**  
_[Star Trek AOS, Spock/Uhura, cheese, and "delectable."](http://penaltywaltz.tumblr.com/post/165367665043/taking-prompts-for-drabbles) _

She knew that it wasn't alcohol that got Spock to act drunk. No, that was chocolate, and therefore she made very sure that, unless it was a special occasion and Spock outright _asked_ for chocolate, she didn't have any around him.

Well, except for some hot cocoa from the replicator on occasion. But that was the only exception.

So having chocolate off the menu as a gift occasionally meant Spock had to be...creative...in his gifts to her. The ways he showed affection through these gifts sometimes worked, and sometimes it didn't. But Spock was the type to learn from every mistake, do it again better the next time. And with this second chance between them, he had apparently analyzed every facet of their relationship before they had arrived in Yorktown and was working so hard to make sure things did not turn sour a second time.

She did love him, even if he _had_ given her a radioactive necklace. Really. And it was things like this that made her remember why.

She picked up the cube of cheese, which how he got on board the Enterprise she had no idea. She knew it wasn't a replicator processed food because it was utterly delectable, creamy and sharp and just perfect. The wine was actually real, too, and a vintage she was surprised still existed. And the crackers? Remarkable.

She leaned into him as they gazed out at the stars and smiled. Yes, he did learn very well from his mistakes...and she would make sure she rewarded him properly.

**The Plan For The Plan**  
_[Sherlolly: Do I look like I'm in desperate need of a shag in this outfit?](http://penaltywaltz.tumblr.com/post/165757162728/send-me-the-first-sentence-of-a-fic-and-a-pairing) _

“Do I look like I'm in desperate need of a shag in this outfit?” Molly asked, coming out of her bedroom wearing a form-fitting red dress that amplified the cleavage her small bust could give and was as tight as skin. She waited a moment for Sherlock to look up, to say _something_ , but he remained silent, and she huffed out a sigh. “Fine, I’m still going on the blind date.”

“Not blind,” Sherlock said, continuing to fiddle with his phone. “I figured out an hour ago Mary was going to send you out with her best mate, who’s a total prat, and then have me ‘rescue’ you so I went ahead and informed him you’ve come down with Peruvian shingle and are under quarantine.” He looked up then and his jaw dropped for just a moment before he set his phone down and came over to her, fingering the left strap of her dress gently. “Perhaps I should join you in your quarantine...in your bedroom?”

She nodded, feeling rather happy that Mary had let her in on the plan and there would be no blind date...just a wonderful, and hopefully rather _busy_ night with the Shagging King of Baker Street.

**Blame It On The Wine**  
_[“we’re strictly ‘platonic’ but we’re snowed in omg we’re gonna have to repopulate the earth” - Sullivan/Ash](http://penaltywaltz.tumblr.com/post/134408122533/christmas-fic-countdown-2015) _

“Did you do this on purpose?!”

Ash was pacing back and forth in front of the hearth that, miraculously, had a fire going. Who would have thought Middleford would have out of the way cabins that could get snowed in during a freak snowstorm? Certainly not her, but she wouldn’t underestimate Sullivan may have planned it.

Or Scribbs. Yes, this was _definitely_ right up her alley…

Sullivan, for his part, looked on with amusement. Whatever their relationship was, it had veered strictly towards platonic ever since the kiss in front of everyone. She thought he would be rather irritated to be stuck with her for who knew how long. But he seemed...amused. And satisfied.

“This _was_ your doing, wasn’t it?” she said, her eyes narrowing. 

“Kate, there’s food, there’s a fire and there’s even a decent bottle of wine,” he said. “Enjoy the break. I certainly am.”

She tilted her head slightly. “But the case...”

He shrugged slightly. “I doubt anyone is doing anything with this freak snowstorm going on, and that includes our suspect.”

As much as she hated to admit it, he had a point. She slowly moved closer to him, sitting in front of the fire with her spine ramrod straight, and then took the glass of wine Sullivan offered. After taking a sip she felt herself relax just a little. “This is good.”

“And there’s still half a bottle left,” Sullivan said. “By the time we’re done, you may not even mind repopulating the earth with me if we’re the last surviving people on the planet.”

She nearly choked on her second sip. “I have no problem with you...sir.”

“We’re just friends, after all,” he said, and she heard a tone of wistfulness in his voice. 

“Is that so bad?” she asked.

“I suppose not,” he said. “There would be regulations to deal with if I were to ask you out to dinner, after all. Rumours to contend with. Allegations of favouritism...”

“Yes,” she said, looking down at her wine before having another sip.

“Good thing I’m not going to be your superior anymore at the end of the month.”

She looked over at him, eyes wide. “What?”

“I’m being moved to another location with a rank increase,” he said. “So you would no longer be my subordinate. I mean, I wouldn’t be in Middleford but I wouldn’t be far away ei--”

She’d blame the wine later, not caring she’d only had a few sips, for leaning forward and snogging him again. And, of course, the wine was to blame for the shagging, too. But by the time the snow stopped, she had to admit, maybe being trapped together hadn’t been so bad after all, no matter whose fault it was.

**Dancin’ In The Rain**  
_["The way I feel when I'm with you..." - Pondlock](http://penaltywaltz.tumblr.com/post/165419237408/super-sappy-lines-prompt-list) _

"The way I feel when I'm with you..." he sang out into the night and then giggled. Oh, Amy was so very glad her days as a famous model were past and no one had thought to follow them with a video camera. The sight of a giggling Sherlock Holmes on the world wide web would absolutely _infuriate_ him.

Though, a video of her own...

She whipped out her mobile as Sherlock went out into the rain and looped his arm around a light post and twirled around it. Doing his own version of "Singin' In The Rain," apparently. "You're just a regular Fred Astaire, aren't you?" she asked over the sound of the falling rain.

"Gene Kelly," he said, stopping and leaning against the post. "Gene Kelly was the one who danced in the rain." Then he grinned at her and moved towards her, and she quickly pocketed her mobile. "And you can be my Kathy Selden."

"Didn't Mr. Kelly do his dance in the rain on his own?" Amy asked with a smile, surprised that _this_ was a particular bit of pop culture Sherlock knew about.

"Not as much fun," he said, pulling her into his arms and waltzing them around, rain falling on their heads. It wasn't often Sherlock was plastered out of his mind, but when he kissed her in the falling rain, water mixing with the taste of whiskey on his lips, she wondered if it might not be a thing she'd like to see more often...though maybe without the chance of pneumonia afterward.

**No Longer Cold As Ice**  
_["Can I kiss you?" / "Can I touch you?" - Salcroft](http://penaltywaltz.tumblr.com/post/165419237408/super-sappy-lines-prompt-list) _

The first words she had ever said to him, after watching a (she suspected) Sherlock in withdrawal punch him across the face were “Can I touch you?”

She’d heard from Greg all about Sherlock’s elder brother, how he had a personality cold as ice to the world but if you _knew_ him you knew how deeply he cared and all. She’d approached Mycroft cautiously while Greg had shuttled Sherlock out of the room with a few not so gentle shoves, leaving her and The Ice Man alone with him having a cut under his eye. When she asked her question, he’d seemed so surprised and simply nodded.

No other words were said that day. She got out the first aid kit under Greg’s top drawer, cleaned Mycroft’s cut and attempted to put a small butterfly bandage on and getting a shake of the head in response. And then he nodded, gave her the smallest of small smiles, and left the office to go...who knew where.

Now, though, things were different. Now she would listen to him talk about the things he could as they puttered around the kitchen that used to resemble a cave in his home, now filled with warm light and food and laughter. Now she would rest her head on his chest and doze while he stayed up late to go over whatever crisis the government and the country needed to be saved from.

And now, every time they were alone, he would ask “Can I kiss you?” in a way that made her smile brightly, a smile that hadn’t been on her face often in those intervening years between their first encounter and now, a smile she would wear as she nodded and he leaned in to kiss her in so many different ways.

And she wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
